


Park-Byun

by softdeldry



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek quieren ser padres, M/M, Married Chanbaek, kid!Lucas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry
Summary: Chanyeol y Baekhyun son un matrimonio que busca adoptar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Park-Byun

El matrimonio Park-Byun había tenido que viajar hasta Los Ángeles debido a que en su país natal no se les permitía la adopción, ambos no perdieron las esperanzas por lo que habían estado contactando con algunos orfanatos hasta que el de aquella ciudad de California les dio el visto bueno.

Dentro del gran lugar ambos, guiados por una de las trabajadoras veían a los niños desenvolverse por las distintas áreas, la mayoría de ellos jugando ajenos al par de extraños que invadían su espacio.  
Excepto por un pequeño, el único que en su curiosidad se acerco a ellos jalando la chaqueta del más alto.

ㅡHola, soy Yukhei pero aquí todos me dicen Lucasㅡ el niño estaba algo lleno de pasto y tierra, producto de haber estado jugando en el jardín, su inglés contaba con un ligero acento

ㅡHola pequeño yo soy Chanyeol, él es mi esposo BaekHyunㅡ el rubio alborotó un poco los cabellos de Lucas

ㅡMucho gusto Lucasㅡ el nombrado le sonrió al niño colocándose a su altura limpiándole las rodillas

ㅡTu cabello es rosa, es bonitoㅡ Lucas tocó sus cabellos ㅡParece algodón de azúcarㅡ la comparación les sacó una risita a los mayores

ㅡ¿Por qué no continuas jugando con los demás niños?ㅡ pregunta Yeol bajando de igual manera a la altura del niño

ㅡNo lo séㅡ se encoge de hombros ㅡNo me apetece hacerlo, estoy algo cansado ya

ㅡ¿Quieres ir por un poco de agua?ㅡ el pelirosa pregunta peinando los cabellos del niño que anteriormente habían sido ligeramente despeinado por su esposo

ㅡClaro, vamos la cocina es por aquí, yo los guiaréㅡ el menor animado les toma de las manos haciendo que el matrimonio se coloque de pie siguiendo al niño

💮

Los tres terminaron en la sala común del lugar tomando un jugo cortesía de una de las cuidadoras que veía enternecida como el matrimonio y Lucas parecían acoplarse como si se conocieran de años.

ㅡ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí Lucas?ㅡ Chanyeol se anima a preguntar y aunque parecía que su Baek estaba en desacuerdo de preguntar algo que podía ser sensible para el niño igual tenía curiosidad.

ㅡ3 años, llegué a los cinco, antes vivía en China con mis papás pero vinimos de vacaciones y un día me dejaron aquí, dijeron que volverían pero no lo hicieronㅡ el pequeño parece algo decaído al hablarles de eso

ㅡEres muy alto para tener 8 añosㅡ Baek intenta desviar un poco la platica para no seguir haciendo sentir incomodo al niño

ㅡEso es porque siempre obedezco y como todas mis verduras, dicen que si sigo así podré ser un niño muy grandeㅡ el niño ríe y mira al rubio ㅡSeré muy alto como el señor Chanyeol

ㅡEntonces tendrás que comer muchas verduras, Chayeol es tan alto como un posteㅡ el menor ríe más fuerte siendo acompañado por el pelirosa mientras el alto finge descontento antes de reír de igual manera.

ㅡLucas es hora de bañarse, además los señores deben retirarseㅡ una cuidadora lo llama, el tiempo de juego ha terminado y los niños deben tomar una ducha

ㅡQuiero que se quedenㅡ el menor pucherea cruzándose de brazos

ㅡEsta bien Lucas, nosotros volveremos mañanaㅡ el alto intenta convencer al niño, no quiere que reciba algún regaño por desobedecer

ㅡ¿Lo promete?ㅡ Lucas lo mira a los ojos aún con el puchero en su rostro

ㅡLo prometoㅡ los ojitos del niño brillan y él le sonríe ㅡY yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo

ㅡEl señor Baekhyun también debe venirㅡ Lucas ahora dirige su vista hacia el nombrado

ㅡVendré también, prometidoㅡ al igual que su esposo le dedica una sonrisa al niño

ㅡLos veré mañanaㅡ una enorme sonrisa surca el rostro del niño que corre fuera de la sala hacia donde parecen ser las habitaciones

El matrimonio cruza miradas después de ver desaparecer al niño por el pasillo, ambos se sonríen como si supieran lo que piensa el otro

ㅡPark-Byun Yukhei suena bien, ¿no crees?

**Author's Note:**

> Solo diré que me ponía bien soft por como Baek cuidaba de Lucas durante las actividades de SuperM.


End file.
